the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in the Darkness
By: Icewish ♥ 19:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) (Part two of Immortal Beloved) Prologue Orpheus snuck out of the den in the pitch black of night, hoping not to be seen by his sister, or anyone for that matter. He had heard stories of The Place of Eternal Darkness, the place where evil cats go after the died, the place where his love was being kept prisoner. According to the stories, a living cat could enter the Eternal Darkness through a secret entrance. He traveled to the place where the entrance was, but saw nothing. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, depressed. Then suddenly, the wall vanished and he found himself falling backwards into a dark abyss.... Chapter 1: Orpheus slowly began to stand up. His head hurt terribly and his body was sore. He looked around the area in which he stood. It was dark and covered in sharp rocks. A eerie, green light flowed like a river in the distance, cutting through some of the intense gloom. "W-Where am I?" he said, quietly, to himself. His pupils widened in his blue eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then suddenly, he saw a flicker of pale, golden light. He padded closer to it, though very cautiously. It looked like a human-made object, something that Orpheus was always taught to hate and fear, yet he felt oddly attracted to it. It was a small, curved stick with strings tied stiff to the top. It was painted a lovely gold and shimmered even in the shadows of this place. Orpheus, forgetting all worry, brushed his paws against the object's strings, producing a high-pitched, yet beautiful melody. Orpheus looked around, trying to look for any signs to reveal what this object was. When he realized he was looking for nothing, he slipped his paws through two of the strings and began to carry the object around his shoulder. He looked around for any signs of life, making sure it was safe, but again found nothing. Just jagged rocks, shadow, and more rocks. Orpheus then carefully padded closer to the river. The unnatural, greenish glow of the waters sickened the black tomcat, though he knew where there was water life was close by it. Maybe someone could tell him where he was, or more importantly, where Eurydice was? Orpheus padded closer to the water, which bubbled with eerie, green flames. Then, suddenly, he heard a low, deep noise that sounded like growling. He turned around slowly and saw a monstrous dog looming over him. It had gray-brown fur, piercing green eyes, and three, snarling heads. Orpheus tried to escape, but he found himself cornered between the deadly river and the monster-dog. Panicking, he dropped the golden object that he had found earlier. Accidentally brushing his tail against it, it made a clear, beautiful sound, which caused the dog to stop growling and stare at Orpheus. The massive dog sat down, three heads panting playfully and innocently as their six eyes gleamed at the black tomcat. It's three razor-sharp tails wagged back and forth, breaking the dark gray and black rocks that stood in their paths. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions